SHPC06 / Transcript
DING DING DING! ''The bell echoed throughout the halls of Tokyo Academy of Arts. Chinen Akemi punched the air. "Finally, school's out for the weekend!" Koizumi Hana chuckled. "You really must hate school." Akemi stared at her. "Well, duh!" She said. "I only go here to achieve my dream, but you have..." "To work hard each and every day." A girl's voice finished. Yukimura Ami walked up to the girls with her best friend, Akikaze Momoko. "Ami-chan and I have been thinking about something," Momoko said. "What is it?" Hana and Akemi chimed together. "What do you think has killed us when we were the Four Princesses?" Ami asked the girls as the four of them walked out of the school and onto the path. Akemi shrugged. "What do you think?" She asked Hana. But Hana stopped. She stared at her mother's flower shop. People were banging on the doors, but everyone looked sick. One of them saw Hana. "There she is!" He shouted. "Koizumi Aika's daughter!" All the people surrounded Hana. "C-C-Can I help you?" Hana stammered. "Yeah!" One shouted angrily. "Why did you make us sick?" "I beg your pardon?" Ami shouted back. "I don't know what you're talking about." Hana protested. A woman held out a flower. It had black petals and a red centre. "My son liked this flower, and took a sniff of it," The woman said angrily. "But now he's sick, thanks to you!" All the people began shouting angrily at Hana. She looked desperately at Akemi, Momoko and Ami. ''Please help! ''Her expression seemed to read. The girls looked at each other. "Looks like Hana's in for big trouble," Akemi said. The girls nodded. "We must find a way to help her!" Momoko said. ''('OPENING: 'Smile! Season Heart Pretty Cure!) Akemi, Momoko and Ami grabbed Hana's arms and ran quickly, with the mob of angry (and sick) people following them. "This way!" Akemi shouted, and the girls ran behind her. They ducked in an old alleyway, where some things were lying. "Is this..." Momoko began. "Yeah." Akemi confirmed. "My old home." She sat down on a cushion. "We'll be safe here." "I'm so sorry," Hana said, bowing her head. "My mother's away on work with my sister, and since I'm the oldest, I have to look after the shop." All of a sudden, Hana began crying. "I'm so sorry!" She cried. Momoko came over and hugged her. "It's not your fault," She said, in the kindest voice she could manage. "That flower, not even I could recognise." Ami replied. Akemi nodded. "I'm not a flower sort of person, but I have never seen a flower like that in my life!" She exclaimed. "But everyone's blaming me! I'll never have a friend again!" Hana cried. Ami shook her head. "You still have us." She said. "We are ''a team, after all." Momoko winked. Akemi looked at the street. "Why not we find out who the culprit is, and clear Hana's name." Momoko clapped her hands and smiled. "Yes, yes, what a good idea!" Ami smiled too. "We must make sure nobody can recognise us, so why not we transform?" Akemi paled. "Uh, I didn't mean..." But just then, there were footsteps. Everyone paled. A familiar - and friendly - voice spoke up. "There you girls are, I've been looking everywhere ~bloom!" A green squirrel appeared from the darkness. "Bloom!" The girls shouted happily. Bloom scrambled into Hana's arms and smiled. "Oh, Bloom!" Hana cried happily, and hugged her. Bloom hugged her too, but then her face darkened. "Everyone's after Hana ~bloom," Bloom warned. "You have to transform ~bloom." The girls nodded. "To clear my name, I'll do anything." Hana said, and took out her Season Heart Palette. The other girls brought out theirs as well, and they raised them. Their Season Heart Palettes began glowing as they shouted, "Pretty Cure!". Then they grabbed the make-up pens and shouted, "Charming Season Activation!", and then applied eye shadow. Hana appeared and spun around as vines circled her. Akemi appeared and waved her hand over her head, and she was bathed in flames. Momoko appeared and hugged herself and spun around and flew to the sky with red, yellow and green leaves following her. Ami appeared and blew a kiss, which made snowflakes appear. All the girls then appeared in their new costumes and linked arms, then spun around together and were separated. Hana appeared and her hair changed colour to pink, then tied up by itself, and her headband appeared in a flash of flowers. Akemi appeared and her hair changed colour to red, then tied up by itself, and her bow appeared in a flash of flames. Momoko appeared and her hair changed colour to light brown, then tied up by itself, and her scrunchie appeared in a flash of leaves. Ami appeared and her hair changed colour to white, then tied up by itself, and the bow in her hair appeared in a flash of snowflakes. The girls then flew down from the sky, and landed on their feet. ''The blossoming flowers marks the season of Spring! Forever blooming, Cure Tulip! The shining rays of the sun marks the season of Summer! Always glittering, Cure Flame! The leaves swaying by the wind marks the season of Autumn! Shining forevermore, Cure Maple! The gentle snowfall marks the season of Winter! Eternally sparkling, Cure Snowflake! In a background of a starry night sky, the Cures' silhouettes appeared in front of a rainbow. "Together with the power of seasons and hope," they shouted together. The girls raised their right hands to the sky. "Our hearts will bloom with passion!" They shouted together again. A close-up of Cure Tulip appeared as she spun, and the Cures appeared in their finishing poses, and shouted, "Season Heart Pretty Cure!" The Cures jumped up to the top of the building next to them. "So," Cure Flame began. "How do we find our culprit?" "Why not interrogate them?" Cure Snowflake suggested. "That'll take all day!" Flame whined. "Well, sorry!" Snowflake apologised, though she didn't sound very sorry. Flame began whining and complaining, and Snowflake and Cure Maple tried to get her to stop. Tulip snapped her fingers. "I got it!" She cried happily. The other Cures looked at her. "We were at school when this happened..." She explained. "That's true." Flame muttered. "And somehow, I have a vague memory of that flower, so it has to be from..." The Cures gasped. "The Dusk Area!" "Looks like you've found it out, Pretty Cure." A woman's voice spoke up. Poison appeared, and she held the same flower from earlier. "You're the one behind this!" Tulip shouted angrily. "Yes!" Poison cackled. "The four of you are slowly becoming famous, and I decided to frame your leader for you to lose your popularity!" The Cures stared at her, then started laughing uncontrollably! "Oh, Poison," Maple giggled. "You're so behind!" Flame laughed. "You didn't make Tulip lose her popularity!" Snowflake wiped a tear from her eyes as she chuckled. "Nobody knows my identity, so only my civilian form lost popularity!" Tulip grinned. Poison realised her mistake and grew so angry that she burned her flower. "You're going to get it, Pretty Cure," She snarled. Then she saw a boy walk across. Poison smiled, and summoned a Shard of Darkness, and shot it into the boy's neck, and the boy fainted. Come forth, Hidoi, and release the evil in your heart!" Poison shouted, and the boy turned into a monster. "Hidoi!" The monster roared out. The Cures began fighting the Hidoi, but Poison didn't realise that Snowflake went missing. "Weren't there four of you.... Eek!" Poison screeched, and was turned into an ice statue, courtesy of Snowflake. Snowflake then turned to the Hidoi. She clasped her hands together, and her lips moved in a silent plea. The Season Heart Palette began to glow, and Snowflake shouted out: Dance, harmony of intelligence! The Winter Season Wand, Snow Sword! As soon as she finished the incantation, Snowflake raised her hand, and a blue and white light flew up and exploded into a snowflake with a stick in the middle. Snowflake grabbed the extension on the bottom and posed with the stick. Snowflake pointed her Sword at the Hidoi, with a confident look. She then shouted again, in a confident tone: Let the snow freeze in the name of Winter! Pretty Cure! Winter Snow Blizzard! When Snowflake shouted "Pretty Cure!" snowflakes spun around her, and as she said "Winter Snow!", she raised her Sword and the snowflakes spun faster. Then she said "Blizzard!", and the snowflakes flew straight to the Hidoi. The Hidoi said "So relaxing", and glowed, and turned back into the boy, who was unconscious. Tulip smiled, and grabbed the ice statue of Poison. The Cures carried the statue to the sick mob of angry people, who seemed to still be looking for Hana. "Citizens of Tokyo," Tulip announced to them. Everyone looked at them. "Koizumi Hana is innocent, and Poison, a commander from the Dusk Area, was the one responsible." "And why should we believe you?" Someone shouted. "Because we have proof!" Flame shouted, and turned to Maple. Maple nodded, and waved her hand. It turned out that Maple can record people saying things with the wind, because Poison's voice could be heard, confirming it. Everyone gasped. "It's true, we have to apologise to Koizumi-san!" Someone shouted. But before the mob left, Tulip waved her hand over everyone, and everyone began to shine with green and pink sparkles. "You are all healed," Tulip said. "And I'm sure that Koizumi-san will forgive you." Everyone thanked the Cures, and left. So did Poison. The Cures de-transformed, and Hana was once again surrounded by the people, however, they were all apologising. Hana, Akemi, Momoko and Ami smiled, and so did Bloom, who was lying on Momoko's shoulders. ('''ENDING: 'Song of the Seasons)'' Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:HanasakiTsubomi997